Marcas de amor
by Gisele Fox
Summary: Grissom deixa marcas profundas em Sara, que os unirão para sempre...


Marcas de amor

Shipper: GSR

Gênero: romance

NC-17

Os personagens de CSI não me pertencem.

Sara e Grissom estavam em um caso difícil, por se tratar de uma criança como vítima. Uma menina de mais ou menos cinco anos havia sido brutalmente assassinada, e muito sangue havia no local do crime, o quarto dela.

SS: Uma inocência perdida – exclamou Sara, enquanto olhava para todos os cantos, à procura de alguma evidência escondida.

GG: Não deixe que a emoção fale mais alto que a razão, Sara.

SS: É, eu sei que você não se liga nessas coisas, Griss.

Sara se afastou dele e foi para outro canto da casa. Lidar com Grissom era algo muito difícil, pois ele parecia ser feito de gelo. E, para uma mulher apaixonada feito ela, receber tantas patadas machucava ainda mais seu coração. Ainda assim, naquela noite no lab, resolveu fazer mais uma tentativa, na esperança de que o coração do homem que amava pudesse se amolecer com uma proposta. Grissom estava em sua sala, revisando uns relatórios sobre os casos da semana. Sara deu uma batidinha de leve na porta.

GG: Entre.

SS: Com licença, Griss.

Ele a olhou meio sem jeito. Sabia que Sara era linda, e não sabia como agir quando ela estava perto. E quando sentia o doce perfume que vinha da suave pele dela, se lembrava das noites que teve com ela em São Francisco. Ele a queria, mas não tinha a menor idéia de como dizer isso a ela, e sem magoá-la com palavras duras e frias que saíam de sua boca, mesmo sem querer.

GG: O que deseja, Sara?

SS: Bem, é fim-de-semana e todo mundo vai curtir a folga. Eu, Catherine e os rapazes combinamos de ir a um restaurante no sábado, depois de assistir a uma peça no teatro. Queria saber se gostaria de vir conosco.

GG: Não. Sinto muito, mas tenho mais o que fazer em casa.

SS: Nem pra ficar só um pouco?

GG: Já disse, Sara. Não.

SS: Ok, já entendi.

Sara saiu da sala completamente atordoada. Sabia que aquele "não" devia ser diretamente pra ela. Era porque ela iria, e ele não gostava da presença dela. Era isso. Grissom não gostava de tê-la por perto. Entrou no lock, e, aproveitando que não havia ninguém por perto, desatou a chorar. Mais um não vindo dele... Porque Grissom queria tanto afastá-la dele, quando tudo o que ela mais queria era estar perto dele? Naquele momento, Catherine entrou no lock.

CW: Ei, Sara, porque está chorando?

SS: Nada, Cath, eu é que sou uma boba mesmo. Mas, tudo bem, já deveria estar acostumada... – Sara limpava o nariz com seu lencinho fino.

CW: Foi o Gil de novo, né?

SS: Como?!

CW? Oras, Sara, você sabe que eu sei dessa enrolação de vocês há muito tempo. Eu não me conformo em ver Gil agindo feito um pato perdido, desorientado com relação a você.

SS: Do que você está falando, Cath? Ele não gosta de mim, está mais do que provado. Cada vez que converso, ou tento conversar com ele, Griss vem com seus nãos e se fecha mais ainda.

CW: É por que você não sabe o poder que causa nele. Gil é um homem reservado, teve outros casos na vida, mas você é como um furacão que devasta o corpo, a alma e o coração dele. Talvez devesse reparar como ele fica quando você está perto!

SS: Um homem frio e distante.

CW: Pegue leve, Sara. Não é fácil para um homem que vive só, sempre cercado por insetos, dedicado ao trabalho, resistir a uma mulher linda e inteligente como você. Além de tudo isso, sua teimosia ainda é um charme a mais.

SS: Não acredito, Cath. Um homem que gosta de uma mulher não a magoa por qualquer coisa e a toda hora. Ao contrário, faz de tudo pra ficar com ela, pra demonstrar o que sente...

CW: Minha querida, nem todos os homens têm essa capacidade! Além do quê, você mesma tem dificuldade em demonstrar sentimentos, digo, você não é uma pessoa muito fácil de se lidar. Então, dois cabeçudos, só poderiam dar no quê?

SS: Bem, vou nessa. A gente se vê amanhã.

CW: Ok.

Sara pegou sua bolsa e foi para o estacionamento. Nem sequer se despediu de Grissom. Seu coração havia se partido mais uma vez.

Alguns minutos depois, na sala de convivência, a equipe se preparava para ir embora. Grissom rapidamente notou a ausência de Sara.

GG: Onde está Sara?

CW: Já foi embora.

GG: Como já foi embora?

CW: Oras, indo! Mas não me pergunte o porquê, eu não sei de nada! Sara simplesmente pegou a bolsa e se foi.

Grissom bufou. Nick comentou baixo com Cath:

NS: Eu passei por ela e vi que chorava.

GG: O que foi, Nick? – Grissom estava de ouvidos ligados.

NS: Ãh, eu disse que passei pela Sara no corredor e vi que chorava. Agora, o que a fez chorar, isso eu não sei.

GG: Tudo bem pessoal, o turno acabou. Vamos embora.

Grissom pegou seu carro e ia pela estrada, mas não conseguia deixar de pensar em Sara. E ouvir Nick dizer que a viu chorando causava uma sensação muito ruim em seu íntimo, como se algo dentro dele estivesse se partindo. Ela o amava; sim, dava tantas demonstrações de amor e carinho, fazia tantos agrados na esperança de quebrar o gelo que cercava seu coração, e em troca, só dizia "não". Porque agia assim justo com a única mulher que mexera com seu coração em toda sua vida? Sara era especial, linda, teimosa, digna, correta, charmosa... E ele simplesmente agia feito um idiota, sem saber lidar com a avalanche de emoções que se misturavam em seu coração. E como a desejava, Deus do céu...

Perdido em pensamentos, não percebeu que havia parado o carro em frente à casa de Sara. Lançou os olhos na janela, talvez esperando que ela pudesse aparecer. As luzes da casa estavam acesas, e ele pôde notar a sombra dela andando pela sala. A silhueta do corpo perfeito dela atiçava ainda mais o desejo de estar dentro dela e de tê-la em seus braços após uma noite de amor. Ficou ali por uns cinco minutos e depois foi pra casa.

Sábado chegou e a equipe toda fora ao restaurante – todos, menos Sara e Grissom. Ele preferiu ficar em casa estudando o aparecimento de novos insetos pela internet, e Sara resolveu ir a outros lugares para espairecer. Não queria estar com a equipe porque não conseguiria esconder a frustração pela negativa (mais uma) de Grissom.

Pegou seu carro e foi até uma cidade próxima de Las Vegas, distante mais ou menos 20 minutos. Pelo menos nesse lugar veria pessoas diferentes e não corria o risco de cruzar com Grissom. Guiando pelas ruas iluminadas, avistou um grande bar, iluminado por neons e bastante movimentado. Decidiu parar o carro e conhecer o lugar. Havia muitas pessoas, animadas com a night, já que era fim-de-semana, e conseqüentemente o movimento sempre aumentava. Sentou-se na cadeira alta do balcão e pediu uma cerveja. Embora tivesse parado de beber descontroladamente, decidiu satisfazer seu organismo, dando umas bebericadas de leve, só pra relaxar.

E ali ficou, curtindo a música que tocava e dando uns goles na cerveja. Algum tempo depois, um homem jovem sentou-se ao seu lado e ficou admirando-a. Sara olhou e o viu observando-a com um sorriso nos lábios. E ele tinha um sorriso muito bonito, além de ter uma aparência física bela.

##: Nunca a vi por aqui. É a primeira vez?

SS: Sim.

DR: Prazer, meu nome é Dennis Rijk.

SS: Sara Sidle.

DR: Muito prazer, Sara. Você é daqui mesmo?

SS: Ah não, nasci em São Francisco, mas moro em Las Vegas.

DR: Aqui perto. Que bom!

SS: E você, de onde é?

DR: Bem, estou de férias aqui nos Estados Unidos, mas estou procurando casa na California. Sou da Holanda.

SS: Um holandês entre nós!

Os dois riram e engataram um longo papo. Quando Sara se apercebeu da hora, imediatamente se levantou da cadeira.

DR: O que foi?

SS: São duas da manhã, e às sete preciso trabalhar. Foi muita irresponsabilidade a minha ter vindo pra cá.

DR: Não acho. Senão, não teríamos nos conhecido.

Sara deu um sorriso meio tímido.

SS: Eu realmente preciso ir embora.

DR: Será que vou te ver de novo?

SS: Como?!

DR: Gostei do seu jeito, você é uma pessoa bem legal. Fora que é linda. Que homem não se encantaria por você e sua beleza?

SS: Não sei, eu trabalho muito.

DR: Vou ficar pouco tempo aqui. Gostaria de pelo menos poder te ligar qualquer hora.

SS: Tá bom então.

Os dois trocaram telefone e Sara foi embora. Fazia um certo frio àquela hora da madrugada e a estrada estava bem deserta. Com isso, Sara chegou rápido à Vegas e à sua casa.

Foi o tempo de tomar um banho e cair na cama, sem comer nada. Ainda assim, perdeu a hora e chegou ao lab com pelo menos uma hora e meia de atraso. Ao chegar na sala de convivência, só encontrou Nick. Para seu alivio, era melhor do que dar de cara com Grissom.

NS: Ei, o que aconteceu, mulher? Dormiu mais do que a cama?

SS: Acho que sim, Nick. Onde está Griss e o resto do povo?

NS: Catherine, Warrick e Greg estão em campo, numa investigação. Grissom está na sala dele.

GG: Estou aqui, Nick. Sara, venha à minha sala agora!

Ela e Nick se entreolharam, vendo que a bomba iria explodir.

NS: Boa sorte, Sarinha.

SS: Valeu, Nick!

Os dois caminharam em silêncio até a sala dele.

Na sala...

GG: Você tem alguma desculpa plausível para esse atraso?

SS: Qual é, Griss, foi apenas uma hora de atraso. Acontece que acabei dormindo mais que a cama.

GG: Precisava de você aqui, tinha que estar aqui cedo. Cadê seu senso de responsabilidade?

SS: Estou aqui, não estou?

GG: Acha que resolve a questão?

SS: O que você resolve então? Me suspender, demitir?

GG: Sua teimosia não leva a nada, Sara. Com isso consegue o que não merece, muitas vezes.

SS: Estou argumentando com você. Mas eu já devia saber que isso não funciona no seu caso, já que você não presta atenção em nada de bom que venha de mim. Mas quando eu cometo um deslize, por menor que seja, você é o primeiro a ver e me chamar a atenção.

GG: Você me confunde, Sara.

SS: Em quê?! Sou tão obtusa assim?

GG: Esquece. Não vou suspendê-la, mas fique atenta com seu horário. Sua cara de sono está evidente. Quase não dormiu, não é?

SS: Porque quer saber disso?

Antes que Grissom pudesse dizer algo, o celular de Sara tocou. Olhou no identificador e viu que era Dennis. Imediatamente um sorriso surgiu em seu rosto, deixando Grissom completamente curioso e intrigado. Ela se afastou pra falar melhor. Ele percebeu que o interlocutor era do sexo masculino. Assim que desligou a chamada, viu um supervisor olhando-a seriamente.

SS: Mais alguma coisa pra dizer, Griss?

GG: Ãh... não, você pode ir, Sara.

SS: Ok – disse com um sorrisinho maroto nos lábios e saiu.

Grissom estava inquieto. Quem telefonou para Sara àquela hora? E porque ela estava tão sorridente ao falar com o interlocutor? Era uma sensação muito estranha vê-la sorrindo em outras direções. No entanto, não era namorado, nem marido, nem mesmo amante, não poderia exigir nenhuma explicação dela sob esse aspecto. Pensando com seus botões, não percebeu que Catherine entrara em sua sala.

CW: Gil?

GG: Ãh?! Catherine? Você não bate mais na porta não, é?

CW: Ei, calma! Você estava tão absorto em seus pensamentos que se uma bomba caísse no lab nem iria perceber.

GG: Como sempre, exagerada. Mas, o que quer?

CW: Bem, as evidências foram recolhidas e as levamos para processar.

GG: Mais alguma coisa?

CW: Cruzes, o que você tem, Gil? Eu humor é esse?

GG: Esquece, Catherine.

Mas Grissom é que não iria esquecer coisa nenhuma o que havia presenciado. E aquele dia, trabalhar perto de Sara estava sendo uma tortura. Vê-la tão sorridente e graciosa o deixava ainda mais encantado, mas sua terrível insegurança e seu medo o tornavam um covarde, capaz de entregar a mulher amada a outro homem porque não conseguia se aproximar dela e dizer tudo o que realmente sentia por ela.

No fim do expediente, Grissom teve uma surpresa: ao sair do prédio do lab com o carro, viu Sara abraçar um homem alto, de cabelos claros e aparentando ser mais jovem. Estacionou o carro na calçada e esperou que eles passassem para ver onde iriam. Que coisa ridícula, seguir pessoas como se seguisse algum criminoso! Os dois pararam em uma praça, num parque perto da rua de Sara. Não demorou muito e Grissom viu sua amada cair nos braços de um cara intrometido. Sara e Dennis se beijaram e se acomodaram no banquinho do lugar. Do esconderijo, Grissom foi para o carro e seguiu para casa imaginando mil coisas. Naquela noite tentou falar com ela mil vezes, mas nenhum dos telefones atendiam. E isso não ira acontecer mesmo: Sara e Dennis transaram a noite toda, continuando logo no início da manhã.

Grissom, como um homem maduro que era, procurou pensar em outras coisas, mas ao ver Sara no lab, sorridente, sentiu-se um imbecil de proporções imensuráveis. Ainda mais quando a ouviu dizer à Catherine que ele era bem mais jovem.

Mais tarde, Catherine entrou na sala dele e ficou penosa ao ver o amigo tão cabisbaixo.

CW: Não quer me dizer a causa de sua tristeza?

GG: O que tenho a dizer, Catherine?

CW: Você sabe que eu sei de sua paixão por Sara, e a dela por você. Até quando vocês vão ficar brincando de gato e rato? Poxa, dêem uma chance ao amor! Se vocês se amam, parem de ficar disfarçando, guardando os sentimentos pra si, se envolvendo com pessoas erradas e sofrendo por estarem separadas!

GG (após um longo suspiro): Não é tão simples assim, Catherine. Ontem vi Sara nos braços de um cara e me senti mal com tudo isso.

CW: Posso imaginar. Mas há de convir que ela deve ter se cansado de tantos nãos vindos de você. Pelo que Sara me contou, ela te ama desde a época de São Francisco, nunca te esqueceu, e quando você a chamou para trabalhar aqui, veio cheio de esperanças. Se você não a quer, deve dizer isso na lata, sem rodeios, e deixá-la livre para ser feliz.

GG: Não sei lidar com sentimentos, Catherine, deveria sabe disso, já que me conhece há tantos anos.

CW: Sei disso sim, Gil. Mas todo ser humano pode mudar pra melhor, não? O amor costuma fazer isso com as pessoas? Porque você não experimenta se entregar a ele? Tenho certeza de que será muito feliz, Sara é uma grande mulher.

GG: Eu sei disso, Catherine.

CW: E vai deixá-la nos braços de um rapaz de 23 anos, sendo que você é um homem maduro, experiente, tudo o que ela sempre sonhou?

GG: Ela escolheu um rapazinho, Catherine. E não sou mais nenhum adolescente pra ficar fazendo loucuras e besteiras por aí. Na verdade, nunca fiz isso na vida.

CW: Porque as outras mulheres não se chamavam Sara Sidle.

GG: Mas estou velho, Catherine, e até hoje não tive um filho que pudesse encher minha vida de alegria. E acho que esse tempo já passou.

CW: Você diz isso pela idade? Oras Gil, deixa de ser careta! Picasso foi pai aos 70 anos. Por que você, aos 50, não poderia?

GG: Eu penso nisso mais tarde.

CW: Você com essa mania de deixar tudo pra depois pode acabar perdendo a mulher que ama. Vai por mim...

Catherine deu uma piscadinha e saiu.

Naquela noite uma forte chuva caía sobre Las Vegas. Sara estava sentada no sofá, comendo uma pipoca e lendo um livro. Dennis já havia voltado para a Holanda, e ela voltara à rotina de pensar e sofrer por amar Grissom. Estava entretida lendo um livro de detetive sexual quando escutou a campainha tocar. "À essa hora da noite, e num temporal desses, quem poderá ser?", pensou.

Levou um susto ao ver Grissom todo ensopado, parado em sua porta.

SS: Griss? Você aqui a essa hora?

Ele deu de ombros e sorriu.

SS: O que houve? Seu carro quebrou, ou o quê?

GG: Eu... Será que eu poderia entrar?

SS: Claro, entre.

Grissom entrou, mas ficou perto da porta, pois suas roupas estavam encharcadas, e o chão virou uma poça.

SS: Espere, vou buscar uma toalha pra você.

Sara foi ao quarto e voltou com um roupão.

SS: Acho melhor você tirar essas roupas antes que pegue um resfriado. E me dê as suas para eu colocar na secadora.

GG: Não precisa se preocupar.

SS: É um raciocínio lógico, Grissom. Chuva mais roupa molhada no corpo é igual a resfriado.

Ele sorriu e foi ao banheiro. Poucos minutos depois, estava de volta com as roupas nas mãos.

GG: Tome.

SS: Você fica engraçado de roupão. Jamais pensei em vê-lo assim. Bem, vou até a área de serviço levar as roupas, já volto. Sente-se no sofá e fique á vontade. Vou fazer um café pra te aquecer.

GG: Obrigado.

Grissom sentou-se no sofá e observava a decoração da sala de Sara. Havia várias fotos dela por lá, da infância aos dias atuais. Uma que chamou a atenção dele era uma dos dois juntos em São Francisco. A mesma que ele possuía.

Enquanto isso, Sara levou um susto ao separar as peças pra pôr na secadora: até a cueca Grissom havia tirado! "Não acredito que ele está nu!". Riu consigo mesma e, depois de guardar as roupas na máquina, preparou o café e levou até a sala.

GG: Não precisava se incomodar, Sara. Não pretendo demorar.

SS: Bem, se você se dispôs a sair de casa nessa chuva, algum motivo forte tinha. E depois, um cafezinho quente sempre faz bem parar o corpo no frio. Experimente!

Depois de alguns goles, Grissom pôs a xícara na mesinha central e iniciou um bate-papo com Sara.

GG: Sara, você... se lembra de quando nos conhecemos em São Francisco?

Apesar de ter sido pega de surpresa com aquela pergunta, Sara procurou ficar segura de si e não demonstrar que continuava completamente apaixonada.

SS: Bem, eu me lembro sim, Griss. Afinal, não foi apenas uma noite nos seus braços, foram várias... Mas porque trazer o passado pra cá? Qual o seu interesse em saber se eu me lembro disso?

GG: Queria dizer que nunca esqueci. Pode parecer algo inusitado pra você, saber o que estou dizendo, talvez porque sempre fui um homem centrado no trabalho. O que não signifique que eu não possua quaisquer sentimentos. Na verdade... eu não tinha até te conhecer.

SS: Como?! Não estou te entendendo, Gilbert Grissom!

Ele se aproximou de Sara, tentando se desvencilhar dos próprios medos.

GG: Você deve achar que eu sou uma besta quadrada, um homem frio e insensível. Na verdade, sou um homem reservado e que procura preservar sua vida o máximo possível. Como poderia abrir meu coração a qualquer uma? E que mulher mereceria meu amor da melhor forma possível?

SS: Acho que você é um convencido, Griss!

GG: Não sou melhor do que ninguém, Sara, sou um homem, repleto de defeitos e virtudes, um simples mortal. Mas também tenho minhas qualidades.

SS: Claro que tem! E eu as admiro todas... Inteligente, trabalhador... Mas afinal, Grissom... onde você quer chegar?

GG: Aqui!

Grissom chegou em Sara com intensidade, acariciando suas longas e finas pernas, e com um beijo que poderia fazê-la sonhar a vida inteira. Ela ainda tentou se desvencilhar, as o fogo do homem era evidente – também pelo fato de ele estar sem cueca, o que facilitou ainda mais a sensação de excitamento por parte dele. Ainda sentado no sofá, Grissom retirou o roupão , ficando completamente nu. Sara ficou um pouco envergonhada; já o tinha visto nu antes, mas já fazia tanto tempo que não se sentia mais à vontade para olhar o órgão dele sem sentir vergonha.

GG: O que foi? É tão feio assim?

SS(rindo): Não, é que tem muito tempo, né Griss? Eu já nem me lembrava como ele era!

GG: Mas vai se lembrar como ele trabalha... Vem cá, vem...

Grissom retirou a camiseta de Sara e depois, lentamente, foi puxando a calcinha branca de renda dela pra baixo com ajuda da boca. Com isso, ela estava prestes a gozar enlouquecidamente. O supervisor continuou nas carícias, altamente excitado. Na ânsia de possuí-la, a penetrou com um pouco de força, fazendo com que Sara gemesse. O movimento começou lento, mas, devido ao alto grau de desejo e tesão, Grissom acelerou e o prazer foi ampliando-se mais a cada movimento e gemido.

Suados e arfantes ao extremo, os dois foram ao clímax e gozaram. Naquela altura, haviam se esquecido que estava fazendo frio – eles haviam incendiado a casa com o fogo de seus corpos. E assim adormeceram. Na manhã seguinte, Grissom acordou e levou um susto ao se ver nu... ao lado de Sara, que dormia suavemente, feito um anjo em estado de êxtase. Imediatamente levantou-se do sofá e foi até a área de serviço, onde as roupas estavam secas na secadora.

Depois de vestir as roupas, voltou à sala. Pretendia sair sem acordar Sara, mas esbarrou na mesinha e um pequeno barulho fez com que despertasse.

SS: Hum... já acordou?

GG: Sim, estou indo pra casa e depois vou para o lab.

Sara sentiu um tom de voz frio por parte de Grissom e queria entender.

SS: Não vá agora, venha comigo, eu preparo um lanche bem gostoso pra você.

GG: Obrigado, mas não. Preciso mesmo ir pra casa. E você precisa estar no lab dentro de uma hora.

SS: Já se esqueceu da noite anterior?

GG: Ela não deveria ter acontecido.

SS: Peraí! Não fui eu quem te chamou aqui! Você veio com suas próprias pernas, e agora chama o que houve entre nós de erro?! Vá com calma, Griss, é muito pra minha cabeça!

GG: Sara, eu havia bebido um pouco, nem estava com meus reflexos normais. Parei aqui porque também não podia prosseguir dirigindo estando quase bêbado.

SS: Não pareça bêbado quando falou de nós em São Francisco! – ela já tinha os olhos cheios d'água.

GG: Mas não poderia em hipótese alguma remexer no passado e trazer à tona algo que ficou pra trás. Por favor, ponha-se no meu lugar. Você mexe com a minha cabeça de tal forma que eu viro outra pessoa quando estou perto, sua presença me faz sentir um outro homem. Mas penso que não daríamos certo, você é jovem, charmosa, cheia de vida, e eu sou um velho chato cheio de manias. Logo se cansaria de mim.

SS: E quem você pensa que é pra dizer o que eu penso ou não? Você não está dentro de mim pra saber! Quando me entreguei a você em São Francisco já havia essa diferença entre nós, e não foi nenhum empecilho. Ou vai me dizer que sentiu isso quando fizemos amor várias vezes?

Grissom se calou. A verdade era algo que ele não contestava. No entanto, seus medos pareciam maiores diante da paixão que sentia por aquela mulher. Ele tinha muitos medos... Medo de amá-la mais do que podia, do que deveria. Medo de tê-la e depois perdê-la. Mas também tinha o medo de não tê-la, e passar a vida sem a mulher que amava, que desejava, que necessitava urgentemente ao seu lado. E vê-la com lágrimas nos olhos por sua culpa mexia com seu coração. Mas, para acabar logo com aquele sofrimento, disse um "até logo" e saiu, deixando uma Sara arrasada.

Ela sentou-se no chão e chorou intensamente. Doía sentir-se usada e rejeitada – mais uma vez – pelo homem que tanto amava, o qual pensava ser o homem de sua vida. Chorou mais um pouco, levantou-se e foi até o banheiro, onde prometeu, olhando a si mesma, jamais voltar a sofrer por homem algum.

SS: Mais uma vez me entreguei a você e mais uma vez você me machucou, Griss. Mas foi a última vez. Seu tempo acabou.

Naquele dia, ela não apareceu ao lab. Estava tão desanimada que acabou dormindo o dia todo. À noite, Catherine foi até a casa de Sara.

SS: Cath? O que houve pra você aparecer aqui a essa hora?

CW: Não posso mais visitar as amigas não, é?

SS: Claro que sim. Entre. Sente-se e fique à vontade.

CW: Obrigada.

SS: Então, Cath, o que a traz aqui?

CW: Porque não foi ao lab hoje?

SS: Ué, porque essa pergunta?

CW: Todo mundo notou sua ausência, claro. E Gil estava com um humor nada bom.

SS: Não é novidade. Além do mais, eu estava muito cansada, tirei o dia pra descansar.

CW: Você está querendo levar suspensão, Sara? Se Ecklie ficar sabendo que você não foi trabalhar porque você queria descansar, pode resultar até numa demissão sumária.

SS: Eu não me importo. Na verdade, estou cansada daquele lab.

CW: Do lab ou do Grissom?

SS: Do que você está falando?

CW: Sei que você o ama. E essas lágrimas nos seus olhos estão te denunciando. O que aconteceu, Sara? O que houve entre vocês dois para que ficasse assim? Sabe que pode contar comigo pra qualquer coisa!

Sara não agüentou e chorou. A lembrança das atitudes e das palavras de Grissom era como um punhal enfiado em seu coração. Catherine abraçou a amiga e pôde sentir o sofrimento dela.

CW: Ei, calma! – Catherine secava as lágrimas da amiga.

SS: Desculpe por estar sendo fraca.

CW: Chorar não é sinal de fraqueza: é sinal de que você possui um coração sensível, que sente e sofre, como qualquer ser humano.

SS: Grissom parece não ter coração.

CW: Parece que não, mas ele tem. Sara, ele provavelmente deve ser o homem mais enrolado que eu conheço. Sabe de um homem que não sabe lidar com sentimentos avassaladores e intensos? Gil é esse homem. Ele está acostumado a viver só, com seus insetos, sem uma mulher pra dividir a cama, sem necessidade de sexo todos os dias. Aí você chega na vida dele e simplesmente a deixa de pernas pro ar! Isso no sentido de fazer com que ele passe a sentir emoções típicas de seres humanos, como paixão, desejo, saudade... Acha que é pouco?

SS: Estou confusa, Cath. Mas já tomei uma decisão.

CW: Posso saber qual?

SS: Pode. Tenho vários meses de férias acumuladas, vou tirar 30 dias e viajar para espairecer. Assim, encontro forças para pegar no batente quando voltar.

CW: Acho uma excelente idéia. Assim, longe um do outro, que sabe Gil não admita que te ama e deixe esses medos idiotas de lado?

SS: Amanhã falarei com ele.

CW: Que os anjos digam amém.

No dia seguinte, Sara penteou os cabelos de uma forma diferente, talvez para lhe dar um ânimo na alma. Chegou no Lab e cumprimentou os amigos.

SS: Onde está o Griss?

CW: Como sempre, infurnado na sala dele.

SS: Vou lá falar com ele.

Assim que ela saiu da sala de convivência, Catherine e Nick se entreolharam, imaginando o tipo de conversa que viria por aí. Sara bateu de leve na porta e Grissom pediu que entrasse.

SS: Você está muito ocupado?

GG: ÃH... Não – ele a olhou por detrás dos óculos.

SS: Eu preciso falar com você.

GG: Olha, Sara...

SS: Não é sobre nós dois. Não tenho nada pra falar com você sobre isso. É sobre mim. Tenho vários meses de férias acumuladas e quero tirar 30 dias para descansar.

Grissom olhou para Sara estarrecido. Ainda não tinha entendido o porquê de ela querer se afastar.

GG: Porque você quer mexer com isso agora, Sara?

SS: Bem, é que estou precisando de um descanso para renovar minhas energias. Sinto que estou estressada e isso irá afetar o meu desenvolvimento aqui no lab, e conseqüentemente a todos, acho que ninguém agüentará trabalhar ao lado de alguém tão baixo-astral.

GG: Aconteceu alguma coisa que te fez ter essa idéia de se afastar por uns tempos?

SS: Quer que eu faça uma lista?

GG: São tantas coisas assim?

SS: Diria que você é o maior responsável por isso.

GG: Eu? Sara...

SS: Então, vai assinar para que eu possa tirar minhas férias?

GG: Tem certeza de que é o que quer para o momento?

SS: Não vou esperar até a próxima década para descansar. Preciso disso. Além disso, caso queira saber meu itinerário, fui convidada para conhecer a Holanda, e pretendo ir pra lá ainda esta semana.

GG: Vai à Amsterdam?

SS: Que diferença faz?

GG: É uma cidade fria.

SS: Gosto de frio.

GG: E se passar mal?

SS: Lá existem hospitais.

GG: Pretende voltar quando?

SS: Isso é assunto meu.

GG: Com você não dá pra ter uma conversa séria, Sara Sidle.

SS: Mas não vim aqui pra ficar de conversa. Quero apenas que você assine o protocolo para que eu possa sair de férias.

GG: Imaginou como este laboratório vai ficar sem você?

SS: A mesma coisa. Não sou a peça principal daqui.

GG: É a melhor peça.

SS: Griss, vamos mudar de assunto? Não estou com cabeça pra pensar em lab com ou sem minha presença. Antes de eu vir pra Vegas sempre funcionou, e nada mudará.

Naquele momento, Grissom retirou os óculos e olhou para Sara com olhos de um menino pedindo carinho.

GG: Nem se eu te disser que vou sentir sua falta?

SS: Depois do que você me disse ontem, muita coisa mudou pra mim, Griss. Não sei se estou disposta a ouvir qualquer coisa de você. Entenda.

GG: Ok, eu assino suas férias.

SS: Ótimo.

GG: Mas antes, preciso fazer algo.

Grissom levantou-se da cadeira e foi em direção de Sara, pegando-a de surpresa. Com as mãos, envolveu os cabelos dela entre seus grossos dedos e beijou com os lábios sedentos de amor. Ali ele assumia a ela que a amava, e Sara pôde sentir o desejo quando as línguas se encontraram.

Ela tentava se desvencilhar, mas Grissom parecia disposto a não deixá-la ir, segurando-a pela cintura fina e molhando seus lábios com beijos sedentos de paixão. Quando enfim se livrou do beijo, Sara estava completamente sem ar.

SS: O que foi isso, Grissom?!

GG: Um beijo.

SS: Porque fez isso? Não basta o que já me machucou?

GG: Eu não quis lhe machucar, Sara. Quando disse que aquela noite não deveria ter acontecido...

SS: E não deveria mesmo! – Sara o interrompeu – Você apareceu em minha casa no meio da chuva, tirou a cueca, veio com um papo de São Francisco, me fez acreditar naquelas palavras pra quê? Pura e simplesmente para transar comigo! E o pior é que eu transei. Fiz amor com você porque, naquele momento, pensei que seríamos um só, como um dia, em São Francisco, eu senti dentro de mim. Mas você foi embora e fiquei a ver navios. E mais uma vez me senti perdida.

GG: Sara...

SS: Mas agora estou dando um basta. Não vou permitir que você me magoe de novo, Griss. Eu não mereço isso.

GG: Sara, eu nunca quis te magoar. Nunca tive essa intenção. E jamais, na minha vida, senti por alguma mulher o que... sinto por você.

SS: Ãh, eu... preciso ir. A gente se vê daqui a 30 dias.

Sara saiu da sala e deixou Grissom completamente sem ação.

Dois dias depois, ela embarcou para a Holanda. E nos dias que se seguiram, a ausência de Sara estava fazendo algum estrago. Pelo menos no que dizia respeito a Grissom. Ele estava uma pessoa bem diferente, com alternâncias de humor, o que deixava todo mundo sem entender direito o que se passava com ele. Era seu coração saudoso da mulher amada afetando seu dia-a-dia.

Uma semana depois, Grissom chegou na sala de convivência para distribuir os casos do dia.

GG: Warrick e Nick, idoso espancado dentro de casa, Catherine e eu, mulher esfaqueada, Greg e... – de repente se deu conta de que Sara não estava – Greg, você terá de ir sozinho neste caso. Estudante encontrado morto no carro.

GS: Sem problemas, Grissom.

GG: Podem ir agora.

Ele e Catherine chegaram à cena do crime. Era uma casa grande, espaçosa, com um grande jardim na parte de trás. Enquanto Catherine ficou na sala, Grissom foi até o quarto, onde encontrou o corpo. A mulher,embora repleta de facas pelo corpo, parecia estar mais dormindo do que morta. O que imediatamente chamou a atenção do supervisor foi a assombrosa semelhança entre ela e Sara. Desde os cabelos até o corpo magro. Com aquilo, Grissom ficou um tempo perdido em seus pensamentos, e não percebeu Catherine entrar.

CW: Pensando em quê, Gil?

Ele continuou calado, olhando para o corpo. Foi quando ela entendeu.

CW: A semelhança entre elas é incrível! É por isso que você não pára de olhar para ela, não?

GG: A vida é curta e veloz feito um cometa, Catherine. As pessoas vão embora de nossas vidas num piscar de olhos. E a gente nem se dá conta.

CW: Mas Sara não foi embora de sua vida, ou foi?

GG: Sara nunca foi embora de mim. Mas não encontro um meio de dizer isso a ela. Me acomodo no fato de saber que Sara me ama, parece que isso me basta, mas eu a amo e tenho medo de perdê-la.

CW: Olha, vou te dizer uma coisa, Gil. Se continuar com essas medos que me parecem ser tão idiotas, vai acabar perdendo Sara de verdade. No momento, te recomendaria ir a um psicólogo para tratar esse seu medo de amar e ser feliz.

Grissom olhou-a estarrecido e voltou-se para o corpo, procurando evidências. Naquela noite, foi difícil pra ele dormir. Ainda trazia na pele o aroma da pela suave de Sara, e na boca, o gosto dos lábios doces. E ao se lembrar do orgasmo alucinante que teve nos braços dela, revirou-se na cama, sufocado pela imagem da mulher amada, que, mesmo estando longe (pra quê foi inventar de viajar? Poderiam se acertar agora!)não o deixava em paz, fazendo-o querê-la desesperadamente. De tanto pensar nela, acabou tendo um orgasmo involuntário, molhando toda a cueca. Levantou, suado, e foi direto para o chuveiro, tomou um banho gelado, esfregando o órgão genital com bastante intensidade, para tentar apagar o fogo que Sara, ainda que sem saber, lhe causava. Ao voltar para a cama e tentar dormir, torceu para que as férias dela acabassem logo, para que ele pudesse vê-la e enfim perder o medo de amá-la.

Os dias se passaram rapidamente, e quando Sara viu, já estava no avião de volta aos Estados Unidos. Ela faria escala em Nova York antes de ir para Vegas. E, de alguma forma, ela estava diferente. Mais pálida (já não bastasse ser tão branquinha, agora parecia o Gasparzinho), com dores nos seios e enjôos freqüentes. Será que estaria doente? Se nem pôde saborear alguns pratos holandês que botava tudo pra fora... Caramba! O que seria isso? E a viagem longa era mais um contratempo, já que o que Sara mais queria era dormir e dormir – deitada, é claro. Após nove horas de vôo, enfim solo americano. Era início da manhã, e ainda fazia um pouco de frio. Como o vôo para Las Vegas iria demorar a sair, foi a uma lanchonete comer alguma coisa decente – era por isso que detestava viajar de avião, a comida quase nunca era tão saborosa.

Grissom já se encontrava no lab, estava na sala de convivência com Catherine naquele momento. O celular dele tocou. Ele sentiu seu coração acelerar quando ouviu a voz de Sara na linha.

GG: Sara?

Catherine deu um sorrisinho, sabendo que o humor de Grissom iria melhorar a partir daquele momento. Sara era o remédio.

SS: Olá, Gil.

GG: Já chegou?

SS: Estou em Nova York.

GG: A que horas é seu vôo?

SS: Só à noite. Estou pensando em dar uma volta pra ver umas coisas. E como estão todos por aí?

GG: Todos estão bem. Catherine manda um beijo pra você.

SS: E como você está?

GG: Estou indo. Bem, na verdade. Sara... ãh... eu...

SS: Diga, Griss.

GG: Senti sua falta.

Sara, do outro lado da linha, ficou muda. Pasma com o que ouvira. Catherine arregalou os olhos, impressionada com o que ouvira do amigo. Estaria ela ficando caduca ou realmente ouvira aquilo dele? E pra ele dizer aquilo perto de alguém, é porque as coisas estavam mudando. Grissom jamais diria algo assim sem estar trancado em sua sala, preto de seus insetos adorados.

Assim que desligou o telefone, ele se deu conta de que Catherine estava presente e ficou extremamente sem-graça.

CW: Ei, não precisa me olhar assim não! Você fez muito bem em dizer que sente falta dela. Ou não é verdade?

GG: Catherine, tá bom, eu não vi que estava aí. Mas acabei falando no impulso.

CW: Você não queria ter dito aquilo?

GG: Bem, eu... ãh... Precisamos sair para campo, o dever nos espera.

CW: Ok, Gil.

Durante o trajeto, na suv, Catherine reparava que a cada cinco minutos Grissom, inconscientemente, olhava o relógio. Provavelmente devia estar ansioso, querendo saber se Sara já havia desembarcado em Vegas. Ela desembarcou no fim da tarde na cidade, pegou um táxi e foi diretamente para a casa. Tomou um banho, comeu alguma coisa e foi direto para a cama, pois queria ir ao lab no dia seguinte.

A equipe já se encontrava na sala de convivência, e Grissom estava distribuindo os casos do dia.

SS: Ei, e eu, em qual caso fico? – Sara abriu um lindo sorriso.

A equipe olhou maravilhada para a amiga. Sara estava lindíssima, com os cabelos penteados de forma charmosa. Todos foram abraçá-la, para matar as saudades. Grissom ficou observando-a.

GS: Pensei que nunca mais a veríamos.

SS: Que exagero, Greg. Eu tinha que voltar, né?

NS: E aí, Sara, a Holanda é mesmo fria como dizem?

SS: Sim. Mas foi muito legal. O único inconveniente era o tempo de vôo, pensei que nunca pousaria no meu país novamente. Mas estou aqui, e louca de vontade de trabalhar.

De repente ela se lembrou que Grissom também estava na sala.

SS: Oi Griss.

GG: Oi Sara – ele estava um pouco sem jeito, tendo em vista que a equipe toda estava ali também. Tinha vontade de expulsar todos dali para beijar Sara sem fim.

E ela surpreendeu a todos ao dar um longo abraço nele na frente de todos. É claro que todos sabiam desse lenga-lenga dos dois, mas eles eram tão discretos que ninguém tinha certeza do que se passava entre eles. Sara fechou os olhos e pôde sentir o cheiro da pele daquele homem que amava por inteiro e de maneira intensa. Ao se afastar dele, os olhos se encontraram e Grissom acabou por sorrir. A equipe sorriu satisfeita, após assistirem um beijo através do olhar.

Sara ficou com ele e Catherine no caso de uma jovem estuprada e morta a facadas. O lugar era uma imundice só.

CW: Uff! Quem devia morar aqui era um porco no mínimo. Quanta sujeira!

GG: Catherine, apenas recolha evidências.

CW: Ué, mas o lugar é um muquifo, o que quer que eu diga?

Catherine e Grissom ficaram na sala, recolhendo evidências, e Sara foi até a cozinha.

A imundice era maior do que na sala. Restos de comida, baratas e ratos eram presentes na cozinha. Havia até um ratinho morto, em decomposição, o que fez com que Sara vomitasse uma barbaridade. Grissom e Catherine escutaram e foram até a cozinha verificar o que se passava. A loira fez uma cara de nojo ao ver o vômito da companheira.

GG: O que é isto, Sara?

CW: Gil, ela vomitou, não vê?

GG: Pode apagar alguma evidência desse jeito. Leve-a daqui, Catherine!

CW: Que falta de sensibilidade a sua, Gil! Definitivamente, você é feito de gelo!

Catherine levou Sara até a sala.

CW: Você está bem?

SS: Sim, estou. Foi só um enjoozinho, mas agora está tudo bem.

CW: Tem certeza? – Catherine viu que a parceira estava pálida – Sara, acho melhor você nos esperar na suv. Estou vendo que você não está bem, e se for ver o cadáver, vomitará de novo. Anda, vai para a suv!

SS: Mas...

CW: Nada de mas, o Gil vai ficar uma fera se seus vômitos atrapalharem a investigação, podendo ocultar alguma impressão digital ou evidência. Nós vamos concluir nosso trabalho por aqui logo, ok?

SS: Ok.

Conformada, Sara foi para o carro. E continuava enjoada. Cerca de meia hora depois, Grissom e Catherine voltaram. Ele notou que a amada não estava bem, pálida e com cara de quem acabara de vomitar. Mas, como sempre, calou-se. O que poderia dizer? De volta ao lab, Grissom foi para sua sala.

CW: Posso levar um papo com você?

SS: Agora, Cath?

CW: Amanhã não dá.

SS: Ok.

As duas se dirigiram ao lock. Sentaram-se no banco que havia por lá e Catherine começou a falar o que pensava.

CW: Sara, eu notei que você está diferente desde que retornou de viagem. Mais pálida, sensível, vomita por qualquer coisa... Eu conheço as causas disso tudo?

SS: Do que você está falando?

CW: Você engravidou durante suas férias?

SS: Você pirou, Cath?

CW: Nem um pouco, digo isto porque eu tenho a Lindsay, já fiquei grávida uma vez, e esses sintomas são típicos de quem espera um filho. A menos que você esteja sofrendo de uma grave doença estomacal, o que é menos provável. Então, o que temos?

SS: Cath, o Dennis é só meu amigo. Ok, eu dormi com ele uma vez, há dois meses atrás, mas foi apenas uma vez. Depois disso, eu... transei com Griss.

Catherine deu uma risadinha.

SS: Do quê você ri, Cath?

CW: Está aí a explicação dos seus enjôos. E aposto como os dois não se preveniram.

SS: Como?

CW: Sara, por acaso Gil vestiu alguma camisinha na hora do ato?

SS: Você faz cada pergunta...

CW: Relaxa, sou uma mulher adulta, não uma mocinha de segundo grau. Sei tanto quanto você que um homem e uma mulher fazem sexo quando se querem, se desejam. E vocês se amam, é natural que isso acontecesse, mais cedo ou mais tarde. E aí, ele usou ou não camisinha?

SS: Não. Do beijo para a transa foi tão rápido que ele nem sequer cogitou pegar uma.

CW: Acho que vocês terão um lindo bebê. Pra ter certeza, faça um teste de gravidez.

SS: É... eu... ãh... Ok, eu farei.

Sara saiu do lock completamente desorientada. Antes de chegar em casa, passou na farmácia e comprou um teste. Em casa, fez o teste, e no fim, o resultado deu positivo. Ela não sabia o que fazer, como fazer, estava confusa. Um bebê? E naquela altura da vida? Era muito pra sua cabeça. Mas a parte boa disso tudo era que o bebê fora feito com o homem de sua vida. Oh Griss, um bebê! Mas sua cabeça estava muito desorientada. Justo Sara Sidle, formada em física por Harvard, acostumada a raciocinar, a lidar com fórmulas e questões, não estava sabendo lidar com o fato de estar grávida do homem que amava de corpo e alma. E lembrando-se da forma como fora feito, como Grissom movimentava-se dentro dela, como ele a beijava, a tocava, a amava... Sim, esta criança fora feita com amor, disso ela não tinha dúvidas.

Naquele momento, a campainha tocou. Já era tarde da noite e Sara ficou cabreira. Olhou para o olho mágico e abriu a porta. Era Grissom.

SS: Não vai me dizer que bebeu de novo pra vir até aqui?

GG: Teimosa como sempre, hein Sara?

SS: Não diria teimosia, mas sim cautela. Lembra como me tratou da última vez?

GG: Posso entrar?

SS: Ãh... ok. Bem, o que quer aqui a essa hora? Eu já ia dormir.

GG: Sara, quando disse que senti sua falta não estava mentindo. Aliás, nunca menti pra você com relação a nada.

SS: Mas me machucou diversas vezes. Ou acha que me esqueci dos vários nãos que ouvi de você?

GG: Sara... tudo isso acabou. Estou aqui pra dizer que amo você como jamais amei alguma outra mulher. Aquele dia em que disse coisas sem algum nexo a você, era meu medo de te amar mais do que eu podia, mais do que eu devia.

Ele chegou perto de Sara e, tocando em seu rosto, continuou:

GG: Você me conhece há tanto tempo, devia saber que não sei lidar com sentimentos avassaladores como os que você me faz sentir.

SS: Não parecia ser tão inseguro assim todas as vezes em que fizemos amor. Pelo contrário, parecia um homem decidido e seguro de si, que me desejava e me amava. Sua inconstância de humor de deixa maluca, nunca sei como você vai reagir.

GG: Sara...

Grissom tocou o nariz no dela e, sentindo a respiração da amada, pôde perceber que o coração dela acelerava. Roçou o braço fino e branquinho da amada, causando arrepios no corpo dela por inteiro. Com uma das mãos, abaixou a alça da camiseta de Sara, tendo a outra mão nas costas dela. Ela ainda tentou se afastar, mas ele fez um "shiii', com um biquinho tão irresistível que não pôde ficar imune àquela sedução por parte do entomologista sério e introvertido.

O beijo começou lento e suave, dando chance para os dois explorarem melhor a boca do outro. A respiração já estava ofegante àquela altura, e Grissom imediatamente sentiu o efeito de estar com Sara – sua calça parecia querer rasgar, tamanho o grau de excitamento. As mãos grandes dele foram em direção à calcinha dela, abaixando-a lentamente. Enquanto se beijavam, Sara abria o zíper da calça de Grissom e também sentia o orgasmo próximo. Completamente nus, ele a segurou no colo e seguiu para o quarto, onde os dois se amaram como nunca. Enquanto a penetrava, Grissom beijava e mordiscava o pescoço de Sara, que gemia em voz alta. Num movimento rápido, ele rapidamente chegou ao orgasmo, e pouco depois, ela. Ainda em cima de Sara, Grissom beijou os seios, a barriga, a virilha e as pernas dela. Depois, deitou por detrás dela, abraçando-a em seus braços forte. O amor vencera de vez.

Exaustos de tanto se amar, os dois descansavam, bem grudados um no outro. Grissom prendia Sara com sua perna sobre as dela.

SS: Griss...

GG: Hum... fala, honey – ele disse bem baixinho, de olhos fechados.

SS: Preciso te contar uma coisa.

GG: Estou aqui.

SS: Lembra daquela noite chuvosa em que você esteve aqui?

GG: Claro – Ele acariciava o braço dela, fungando em seu pescoço, aquecendo-o com o calor de seu hálito.

SS: Pois bem. Você foi embora e deixou algo comigo.

Ele levantou e arqueou a sobrancelha.

GG: O que você quer dizer com isso?

SS(sorrindo): Você deixou um filho dentro de mim – Sara acariciou a barriga ainda reta com a mão.

GG: Honey...

Grissom abraçou Sara e a beijou carinhosamente. Depois, passou a mão na barriga da amada, e sentiu uma emoção diferente.

GG: É algo absolutamente indescritível. Sinceramente, não consigo dizer o que estou sentindo agora...

SS: Não precisa dizer nada, Griss. Apenas sentir. Vem cá.

Sara sentou-se na cama e abraçou o homem que amava com intensidade. Ela sentiu os dois corações batendo descompassado. Sentia que agora, enfim, os dois seriam um só para sempre.

GG: Minha mãe um vez me disse que um homem não seria completo enquanto não tivesse um amor e um filho. Tenho os dois, agora ela está feliz onde quer que esteja.

SS: Tenho certeza.

GG: Ah, eu tenho algo pra você. Vou até a sala pegar.

Sara deu um suspiro ao ver Grissom, nu, andar até a sala. Aquelas nádegas eram algo que a deixavam muito excitada.

GG: Pronto! Leia você mesma.

Sara abriu o envelope e começou a ler. Havia um poema e uma foto de Grissom. Após ler, Sara caiu no choro. Grissom abraçou-a e a beijou com amor.

SS: Nunca pensei em vê-lo um Shakespeare da vida!

GG: Não exagere, Sara. Escrevi esse soneto quando você viajou, estava com dificuldades para aceitar ficar longe de sua pessoa. E não vou aceitar ficar sem você perto de mim de novo. Sara, quero que seja muito honesta comigo.

SS: Sempre, Griss.

GG: Casa comigo?

Sara deu um enorme sorriso e disse que sim. Grissom a beijou e novamente se amaram na enorme cama de casal dela. Mas desta vez, com o devido cuidado com o bebê dentro de Sara. Naquela noite, eles dormiram com seus corpos grudados um ao outro. No dia seguinte, chegaram ao lab juntos, mas cada um em seu carro. Assim que pisou por lá, Grissom deu de cara com uma Catherine nervosa.

GG: Bom dia, Catherine!

CW: Só se for pra você. Precisei falar com você ontem, e nada de atender esse celular. Qual é, se um de nós sofre um acidente, como te avisamos?

GG: Deixa de drama, Catherine. Aconteceu alguma coisa com algum de vocês?

CW: Não.

GG: Ótimo.

CW: Nossa, que humor é esse? Viu passarinho verde, é?

GG: Vi um arco-íris inteiro.

CW: É, estou vendo por esse sorriso. Você e Sara se acertaram, então?

GG: Você vai ver. Quero que reúna a equipe na sala de convivência, estarei lá em alguns minutos.

CW: Ok.

A equipe, mais Sara, estava toda por lá. E ficaram especulando sobre o que seria essa reunião.

GG: Bom dia a todos. Bem, temos muito trabalho a fazer, portanto serei breve. Quero revelar a vocês que Sara e eu estamos namorando.

Os rapazes se entreolharam, como se não acreditassem muito.

NS: É sério, Grissom?

GG: Estou brincando, Nick?

CW: Gil não está brincando, Nick.

GS: Você sabia, Cath?

CW: Sim.

NS: Ela sempre fica sabendo antes de nós.

WB: É amiga dele, o que vocês querem?

CW: Deixem-no continuar.

GG: Sara, venha cá.

Sem jeito, a perita ficou ao lado do supervisor. Os olhares pra cima dela a deixavam bem tímida.

GG: E pra completar, temos mais notícias. Vamos nos casar em breve, e, é claro, todos estarão convidados.

CW: Peraí, eu não estava sabendo dessa!

NS: Pra você ver que não sabe de tudo...

Nick e os rapazes deram uma risadinha.

GG: Catherine, nós decidimos isso ontem. Além do mais, não queremos perder tempo.

GS: Como?

GG: Sara está grávida e logo a barriga crescerá, e queremos aproveitar bem a casa nova.

GS: Puxa, foi rápido no gatilho, hein?

Grissom olhou sério para Greg, que não se atreveu a dizer mais nada. Cerca de três semanas depois, Grissom e Sara se uniram em laços matrimoniais em uma cerimônia realizada em um lindo jardim, repleto de flores. Grissom vestia um terno branco, com uma pequena rosa branca na lapela. Sara vestia um vestido comprido, com uma tiara de prata na cabeça, e um pequeno buquê nas mãos. Tudo bem simples e bonito. Os amigos se emocionaram quando os dois trocaram um beijo, mostrando, que se amavam de verdade. Após tantas adversidades, tanto sofrimento, os dois enfim se uniram nos laços do amor.

Grissom pertencia a Sara, isto é fato. E ela a ele. Ambos não seriam felizes com outras pessoas, porque se amavam e se pertenciam. Porque se completavam. E isso é o amor: o complemento de duas pessoas, a junção de dois corações, o encontro de duas almas. O amor deixou marcas profundas em cada um dos dois; e esse imenso amor deu um lindo fruto em pouco tempo.

Alguns meses mais tarde, Sara iniciou a família Grissom, dando à luz à pequena Gianne. E assim Gilbert Grissom tornara um novo homem. Se antes era tão sério, fechado e sisudo, agora era o homem mais sorridente do mundo; afinal de contas, haviam duas mulheres em sua vida agora. Isto é, por pouco tempo, pois logo em seguida veio o pequeno Charlie para alegrar e completar a família que já era tão feliz.

THE END


End file.
